Know Your Stars: Mirmo Zibang Style
by Legendary United
Summary: The entire cast of “Mirmo Zibang” is being crazed by the “Know Your Stars” announcer. Read and find out to see if they can prove it by being crazed.
1. 1st Victim, Mirmo

It all started in a dark room, with a single, only chair on it.

Mirmo, a little muglox walked into the room.

He had blonde hair and was dressed in sky blue and white. He looked around.

**Mirmo****: **Hey, what is this place? Is anybody out here? Hello! Somebody there? Can somebody please speak up?

There was no answer. Mirmo sighed and sat in the chair in the room. Suddenly, the room lighted up.

**Mirmo:** Huh!?

Then an announcer voice began talking.

**Voice: **Know your stars! Know your stars! It's time to know your stars! Let's begin!

**Mirmo: **Know your stars? I think this might be fun.

**Voice:** Know your stars! Know your stars! Mirmo, he has a purple cat tail.

**Mirmo: **No, I don't have a purple cat tail.

**Voice: **Yes you do. Now stand up and show off your purple cat tail.

Mirmo stood up and looked at his bottom. There was no purple cat tail.

**Mirmo:** There is no purple cat tail on my bottom!

He sat down in the chair again.

**Voice:** Mirmo, he uses his magic by playing spoons.

**Mirmo:** No, I don't use my magic by playing spoons! I use my magic by playing my maracas!

Mirmo stood up again and grabbed his maracas out and showed them off. Then he putted them away and sat down again.

**Mirmo:** See? Told you!

**Voice:** Mirmo, one of his favorite food is bacon.

**Mirmo:** No way, one of my favorite food is chocolate!

**Voice:** Mirmo, when he moves around, he spins.

**Mirmo:** No I don't.

**Voice:** Yes you do.

**Mirmo:** NO I DON'T YOU STUPID CRAZEGUY!

Mirmo stood up the third time and walked around the room and sat down in the chair again.

**Mirmo:** See? I don't spin while I walk!

**Voice:** Mirmo, he is related to an ugly old lady.

**Mirmo:** No, I'm not related to an ugly old lady!

**Voice:** Mirmo, he always sleeps with a stuffed slime every night.

**Mirmo:** I DON'T SLEEP WITH A STUFFED SLIME EVERY NIGHT!

**Voice:** Now you know, Mirmo.

**Mirmo:** No you don't.

**Voice:** You're always a pussy.

**Mirmo:** I'm not a pussy!

Then Mirmo left the room in anger and after he left, the room darkened again.


	2. 2nd Victim, Rima

The room was darkened once again, and the chair remained.

Rima, Mirmo's fiancée, also a muglox, walked into the room.

She had green hair and was dressed in red and green.

She didn't noticed the chair that was in the room.

**Rima:** What a pretty little chair!

She sat in the chair and the room lighted up again.

The voice spoke again.

**Voice:** Know your stars! Know your stars! It's time to know your stars! Let's begin!

Rima gasped in surprise.

**Rima:** What was that?

**Voice:** Know your stars! Know your stars! Rima, she is pregnant.

**Rima:** I'm not pregnant!

**Voice:** Rima, she is dressed like a hippopotamus.

**Rima:** I'm not dressed like a hippopotamus!

**Voice:** Rima, she always carries around a belly dancer doll with her.

**Rima:** No I don't!

**Voice:** Rima, she is allergic to her tambourine.

**Rima:** No I'm not!

Rima stood up and grabbed out her tambourine. She didn't sneezed. Then she putted her tambourine away and sat down again.

**Voice:** Rima, her hair is always messy.

**Rima:** NO IT'S NOT! MY HAIR IS NOT ALWAYS MESSY!

**Voice:** Rima, she wears a cape as part of her everyday clothing.

**Rima:** I don't wear a cape as part of my everyday clothing!

**Voice:** Rima, she has asthma.

**Rima:** I don't have asthma!

**Voice:** Now you know, Rima.

**Rima:** No you don't.

**Voice:** Whatever you are, you cute little hippopotamus.

**Rima:** I'm not a hippopotamus!

Then Rima left the room in frustration and the room darkened again, the second time.


	3. 3rd Victim, Mulu

The chair still remained in the darkened room.

Mulu, Mirmo's younger brother, walked into the room.

He had light purple hair and was dressed in sky blue like his brother, along with a red ribbon.

**Mulu:** Hey! It's dark! I can't see!

Mulu bumped into stuff as he walked around the room and bumped into the chair, causing him to sit down. Then the room lighted up the third time, along with the voice communicating.

**Voice:** Know your stars! Know your stars! It's time to know your stars! Let's begin!

Mulu screamed in horror.

**Mulu:** Something spoke!

**Voice:** Know your stars! Know your stars! Mulu, he always eats brown dirt.

**Mulu:** No I don't!

**Voice:** Mulu, his parents are ogres.

**Mulu:** My parents are not ogres! My parents are Marumo and Sara! They are the king and queen of the world I live in!

**Voice:** Excuse me, Mulu.

**Mulu:** Yeah?

**Voice:** Tell the world you eat brown dirt and that your parents are ogres.

**Mulu:** NO! I DON'T WANNA!

**Voice:** Okay. Mulu, his brother is a cuckoo clock.

**Mulu:** My brother is not a cuckoo clock! My brother is Mirmo!

**Voice:** Oh, you mean, Mirkoo Clock?

**Mulu:** No! MIRMO!

**Voice:** Mulu, when he eats marshmallows, he vanishes.

**Mulu:** NO I DON'T!

**Voice:** Mulu, when he uses his "Antenna Beam", it summons fire.

**Mulu:** No, when I use my "Antenna Beam", it summons lightning!

Then Mulu stood up and used his "Antenna Beam" by facing the door. Then he sat back down again.

**Voice:** Mulu, he always licks nail polish on spoons every day.

**Mulu:** I don't lick nail polish on spoons every day!

**Voice:** Now you know, Mulu.

**Mulu:** No you don't.

**Voice:** Just like you are, you crybaby.

**Mulu:** I'm not a crybaby!

Mulu then sobbed uncontrollably running out of the room. After he left, the room darkened and the chair still remained.


End file.
